Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the treatment of wounds using negative pressure wound therapy, and more specifically to an improved apparatus and method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
The treatment of open or chronic wounds that are too large to spontaneously close or otherwise fail to heal by means of applying negative pressure to the site of the wound is well known in the art. Negative pressure wound therapy (NPWT) systems currently known in the art commonly involve placing a cover that is impermeable or semi-permeable to fluids over the wound, using various means to seal the cover to the tissue of the patient surrounding the wound, and connecting a source of negative pressure (such as a vacuum pump) to the cover in a manner so that negative pressure is created and maintained under the cover. It is believed that such negative pressures promote wound healing by facilitating the formation of granulation tissue at the wound site and assisting the body's normal inflammatory process while simultaneously removing excess fluid, which may contain adverse cytokines bacteria. However, further improvements in NPWT are needed to fully realize the benefits of treatment.
Many different types of wound dressings are known for aiding in NPWT systems. These different types of wound dressings include many different types of materials and layers, for example, gauze, pads, foam pads or multi-layer wound dressings. The wound dressing may be sealed to a suction port providing connection to a length of tubing, which may be used to pump fluid out of the dressing and also to transmit negative pressure from a pump to the wound dressing. Wound exudate and other potentially harmful material is extracted from the wound region and must be stored for later disposal. A problem associated with many known techniques is that a separate canister must be provided for storage of such exudate. Provision of such canisters is costly and bulky and prone to failure.
It has been suggested as a solution to this problem that a liquid impermeable moisture vapor permeable cover layer can be utilized as an uppermost cover layer for the wound dressing. The air impermeable nature of the cover layer provides a sealing layer over the wound site so that negative pressure can be established below the dressing in the region of the wound. The moisture vapor permeability of this covering layer is selected so that liquid can constantly evaporate away from the top of the dressing. This means that as therapy is continued the dressing does not have to take up and hold all liquid exuding from the wound. Rather, some liquid is constantly escaping in the form of moisture vapor from the upper environs of the dressing.
Whilst such dressings work well in practice, the continuous evaporation of moisture vapor from the dressing can lead to the problem of crust formation in the dressing. That is to say, because of the continuous drawing of liquid away from the wound site solid particulate matter is more prone to formation and accumulation in the dressing. Under certain circumstances the build-up of such solid material can lead to blockages forming in the wound dressing in the flowpath between the wound and the source of negative pressure. This can potentially cause problems in that therapy may need to be halted to change a dressing if the blockages reach a critical level.
Further, the stiffness of the suction port in such close proximity to the wound site can adversely affect the healing process. Patient movement or pressure onto the wound dressing may bring the healing wound into contact with the inflexible suction port of the dressing. Such force can cause disturbance of a wound bed which can damage a wound site. This can potentially cause delays in healing of the wound site and discomfort for the patient.
It will also be appreciated that the tubing connected to the suction port is prone to obstruction. The tubing may become obstructed by movement of the patient, which may cause the tube to bend and form a kink or may place pressure onto the tubing, substantially or fully blocking the flow of fluid through the tubing. This can reduce or eliminate the negative pressure being transmitted to the wound site, and in embodiments employing a separate canister for fluid collection it can also result in accumulation of excess wound exudate at the wound site.